1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holder, and more particularly, to such a holder with an automatic pull.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for fishing rods have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes an automatic pull that is actuated responding to an alteration in the fishing line tension. This novel feature permits a user to leave a fishing rod unattended without missing the opportunity to hook the fish.